The Unlikely Slytherin
by AdmiralAwesome
Summary: Alene is not your typical Slytherin. The daughter of a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, she is known as being a kind girl, with a sharp tongue that rarely appears. That is, until she has to spend a summer in the company of James Potter, while her parents have been sent to investigate disappearances by the Ministry that she has a strange foreboding about. M for themes and later scenes :)


**A/N: Hello everyone! I started this story for NaNoWriMo, so hopefully I shall finish it this month! Knowing my luck though, I'll make it too long, and it'll go even longer than 50,000 words! My Penname on NaNoWriMo is the same as here (AdmiralAwesome), so feel free to add me, and we can do a word count challenge :D**

**I am also posting this to Harry Potter Fan , so if you are on there, please review on there too! **

**Reviews are very much welcome, and I shall see you soon!**

**~AdmiralAwesome**

Stepping into the empty compartment, I had just made myself comfortable on the vinyl-covered seats when James Potter of all people entered the small space. He was still wearing his school robes, and due to the growing that I (hadn't) watched him do over the past months, they seemed a tad small for his tall frame.

"Hey James, those robes look a bit tight on you." Facing me, he appeared shocked that there was someone else in the compartment, as well as looking a tiny part grateful. Directing his gaze towards the floor, his tense shoulders proved how uncomfortable he felt, and I inwardly scowled.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable," I smiled, carefully keeping my expression neutral. Potter turned to me, likely confused as to why I was voluntarily talking to him.

"Such as?" My smile grew as I took a precautionary step away from him.

"A coma." Insult said, I pushed past him, grinning widely at his fish-out-of-water face. I made it part way down the corridor before the realisation of what I said hit me. I, Alene Thomas, had just insulted James Potter! The stuck-up prat had never even noticed me, as if I was consistently wearing an invisibility cloak whenever we came across each other. Our parents were relatively good friends, so I could almost guarantee that we would be invited to the Burrow for one of Granma Molly's mini-feasts, and that meant-

"Bollocks!" The loud Muggle curse fled my lips, startling the couple in the compartment I had stopped outside. Hastily apologising to-

"Scorpius?" Aleander's dorm mate's eyes widened considerably at my exclamation. The red hair of his lip-locking partner alerted me to the fact that he had been snogging one of James's cousins, but I was even more surprised to find that it wasn't one of his _female_ cousins.

"Merlin's pants! Do not tell anyone, Thomas. Not a word!" Freddie's mouth was hanging open as Scorpius came towards me, a menacing glare directed fully on my frozen form. Taking hold of my arm, he dragged me into the compartment, slamming the sliding door shut, locking it and closing the blind with a few flicks of his wand. Throwing me into the bench opposite, Scorpius settled into Freddie's side, pale skin flushing darker than I had ever seen.

"How- I thought- Rose…" To put it simply, I was confused.

"Rose agreed to cover for Freddie by using her immense brain to come up with a spell to make it appear like I was snogging her when the entire time it's been Freddie, because I've been too chicken to tell everyone, and Freddie's been wanting to, but I convinced Rose to convince him not to, and… don't tell anyone… yet." The entire time Scorpius had been rambling, I was watching Freddie watch him. The way he gently squeezed the Malfoy's shaking hand as he was talking, how Freddie's eyes were full of love as he stared at the Slytherin…

"I won't tell anyone," I decided, cutting off my thoughts before they wound up like my Mother's. Scorpius deflated, slumping into Freddie's chest as the older male drew him closer. Relaxing back against the seats, I gazed at the peaceful couple, eyes slowly fluttering closed.

Footsteps raced past the door to the now empty compartment as students rushed to see their parents. The Hogwarts Express must have pulled into Kings Cross while I was asleep, and Freddie and Scorpius hadn't even thought to wake me. Sitting up, I stifled a squeak behind my hand. My legs had disappeared! Calming myself down, I felt where my legs should be and was relieved to find a soft material underneath my fingertips. Pulling the Invisibility Cloak off my lower half, I stood, shaking the shimmery velveteen and deftly folding it into a neat square. As I was folding, a piece of parchment fell to the floor, and I picked it up, curious as to what it said.

"_Dear Alene (yes, I know who you are, don't look so surprised). Please look after the Invisibility Cloak until I see you again - should be around the middle of June, if Mum has anything to say about it. If you damage it, Dad will kill you. Good luck, and see you around! JSP."_ Sod. James bloody Potter, was entrusting me, a girl he barely knew, with his father's Invisibility Cloak, who would kill me if I damaged it in any way. Shoving the cloak into my rucksack, I sighed and exited the train. I followed the crowd of students to the luggage compartment, collected my trunk and Celia - my pure black owl, except for one spot on her stomach - and braved the crowds once again. My father would be the easier of my parents to find, due to the lack of tall, dark skinned males who had magical children. Scanning the slowly thinning bustle, I skipped over the sea of ginger, paused, and then grinned. Slipping through the mass with an ease and grace inherited from my mother, I came to a halt on the edge of the Potter/Weasley clan, waving to my Dad as best I could.

"Allie Cat! Come on kids, let her through." Dean Thomas's carrying voice floated towards me, and a path miraculously appeared between him and myself. Half jogging, half dragging my trunk, I dropped the heavyweight champion of a box onto the ground and ran to my Dad. Scooping me into his arms, neither of us cared that I was too old for him to spin around anymore as he did so, placing my feet gently on the ground. Turning to Mr Potter, I collected the cloak from my rucksack and hand it to the curious man.

"I believe this is yours, sir. James left it on the train in Albus's compartment." Checking my peripherals, I restrained a smirk at James's irate expression. Harry thanked me, muttering something about idiotic sons. Job done, I returned to Dad, smiling happily.

"Where's Mum?" My mother had taken over the Quibbler magazine after Grandpa Xenophilius died, which was awesome because I got free copies of the best wizarding magazine in Europe, but occasionally meant she was too busy to collect me from the train station. This time though, she had promised to be here.

"She's over with Ginny. Why don't you go say hello while I dump your stuff in the car?" Loving the idea, I quickly gave Dad a brief hug before looking for Mum. Spotting her glowing golden hair, I parted the Red Sea for the second time in the past ten minutes as I made my way to her side. About a metre away from her, I was yanked to the side unexpectedly, resulting in me tripping over my own two feet and landing on the idiot who decided it would be a great idea to randomly change my direction.

"What on earth were you thinking, telling my father that I _forgot_ his Invisibility Cloak on the train?"

"Payback for potentially making me face the wrath of your father! You should know how messy I am, you visit the dungeons often enough!"

"Yeah, but that's not to visit you, that's for my brother!" "Really? You visit the girl's dorm more than the guys, according to Albus." For once, James actually look confused.

"What do you mean?"

"My twin, Aleander, is Al's best friend. They have been since doing a detention together in first year, thanks to you." Scowling at the older male, I was strangely disappointed in him.

"I also sleep in that dorm, and I know you've been messing around with for half they year." Smirking evilly, I decided to bring out my house colours.

"Though, knowing you, you wouldn't be able to-"

"Alright kids, time to go!" Potter's Uncle Ron interrupted me mid insult, and I glared at the older Weasley. Focusing back on James, I gave him a look to say "this-isn't-over-yet," before spinning on my heel and heading off to my mother. Reaching her, I noticed she was still deep in conversation with Mrs Potter, so I reached out and tapped her on the shoulder as she took a breath, happily obliging as she engulfed me in an enormous hug.

"Alene, sweetie. How was school?" Tucking my chin over her shoulder, I was surprised at how much I had grown since the Christmas break. Mum's ever-new charm must have worked well on my robes, as I hadn't noticed the difference at all. Now an inch taller than Luna at 5'6", I was well on my way to end up close to my father's impressive height of 6'5', though I was hoping I would stop shy of six feet tall. Saying goodbye to Ginny, we found Aleander and Dad waiting at the car we had borrowed, Ander with a black look on his countenance. Approaching the pair, Dad pulled me into another hug, placing me between himself and his irritated son.

"Dad, what did you say?" Dean was about to explain when my twin cut in.

"We have to stay at the Potter's house over the holidays." I stared at Ander. Shouldn't he be happy that he gets to spend three whole months hanging out with Albus? About to ask him this, he interrupted my breath to explain.

"It means I'm going to have to deal with bloody James pranking me and Lily not taking no for an answer, for three sodding months! And Dad said I couldn't stay with Freddie and Roxanne 'cause they're visiting their Uncle Charlie in Romania!" Ander was rather upset by this point, and I couldn't help but feel annoyed at my praents.

"Why do we have to stay with the Potter's over the holidays? I thought we were finally going to be able to see you properly," I asked my father, hoping he wouldn't say it was work, again. Regret pooled in his chocolate eyes and my heart sank.

"Don't worry, we'll go. I just miss you, you know?" Smiling up at Dad, I wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. A happy feeling suddenly shot through my chest as someone approached our family.

"Albie! What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at your house?" My brother's cry told me who it was and I grinned.

"Dad told me your dad wanted me to guide you to our place, cause you haven't gone there from here before," the middle of the Potter children clarified, briefly hugging Aleander before entering the car. Aleander smiled at me then followed Al, gesturing for me to go around the other side. Sliding into the car, I settled back into my seat, plugging in the iPod that my parents – my dad most likely – had thought to bring, as well as a bag containing a handful of Galleons and the key to our Gringotts vault.

"Use the money sparingly, Allie Cat, and if you ever need us, send letter with Celia. She'll find us." Dad's tone worried me slightly. It was as if they were saying goodbye for an indefinite time, and I suddenly had a bad premonition about the coming year, as if something as bad as the Battle of Hogwarts was going to happen again. Shaking off the sensation, I stared out the window, drifting off into a world of my own.

The door slamming and Lily's high voice drew me from my peaceful slumber, and I realised we had arrived at the Potter's residence. On the city outskirts, the Potter's owned a large two-storied house, supposedly to accommodate the many cousins and relatives when they came to visit, so much so that it seemed like a second Burrow. I had never been here before, but Aleander had, so everything seemed so familiar while being utterly new to my eyes. Drowsily falling out of the car, I picked myself off the ground, dusted off my summer dress and collected my two bgs from in the car before closing the door. Mum and Dad were already chatting away with Harry and Ginny, presumably thanking the for their 'kind hospitality.' The couple and their children were nice enough, but I never really got along with any of them except for Al. Unfortunately though, when Ander was around, I couldn't get a word in edgewise. James was always too busy pulling one prank or another on our brothers to seem to notice my existence, and Lily spent the whole time stalking Ander like a lovesick pup at any clan meals we were invited to. Pulling a notepad and Muggle biro out of my rucksack, I scribbled a quick note to Scorpius, attaching it to Celia's leg and sending her off, hoping it would arrive at his house soon. I knew from his tales of the summers that Malfoy Manor was as lonely as I was feeling at the moment, so I would have to check with the Potter's, but with luck, they will agree. Checking my surroundings before taking a step forward, I shoved my wand into my pocket – oh how I love dresses with pockets – and ventured into the territory of the prankster. My trunk must have been wheeled to the room I was using already, so I dragged Celia's cage and myself up the stairs, checking each room I passed for the one housing my initialled trunk. It turned out to be the last room on the left, opposite what I prayed wasn't James's room, but knew it had to be. No one else in this house would have posters from PlayWizard magazine plastered all over the walls. Sighing, I stumbled into my room, surprised by the tasteful décor. Royal blue and black walls greeted me, with the furniture all made from beautiful ebony timber. A wardrobe lined one wall, and a small door led through to the bathroom I would be sharing with the devil himself. Speaking of whom…

"Aunt Hermione found a charm to make the room furniture and colour schemes match whatever the occupant desired. I see you like the colours of a bruise; did you see them often enough on the kids you bullied as a child that they became your favourites?" That arse. Pulling my wand from my pocket where I had stowed it earlier – I didn't expect to have to use it this early in the holiday – I was about to wave it at Potter until he interrupted me.

"Oh no you don't, no magic outside of Hogwarts unless you are of age, remember?" He promptly laughed the most evil, worrisome laugh I have ever heard.

"Oh the joys, fancy that. I turn seventeen this summer." Sodding piece of work.

"What did your parents do wrong to make you like this?" I muttered under my breath, cramming the wand back into my pocket in case of emergency, and stalking past James into the corridor.

"Oh, and could you stay out of my room? I know we pretty much have a corridor to ourselves, but it doesn't mean I want you near my stuff." Wait, James and I were the only ones in this corridor? That's even worse! Bereaved from sane and intelligible company, I was stranded with the world-class idiot known as James Potter, for the entire summer. Oh Scorpius, please say you can come!


End file.
